Complicated Love
by gold9516
Summary: Lucy is in complete disarray after a fight with Natsu. She wakes up to find herself in the world of One Piece! She meets Portagas D. Ace and they attempt to figure out how to get her back home, But will she want to in the end? Meanwhile her friends attempt to find her again. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Complicated Love

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or one piece

Lucy's in total disarray after a fight with Natsu. She wakes up to find herself in a completely New world and has met a charming man. He decides to help her get back to her world but will she want to in the end?

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

The familiar smell of my room hit my nose before I collapsed on my bed. I glanced and my hand and stared at the guild- free mark hands. Life had taken a turn for the worse after I had a fight with Natsu. This hadn't been our common fight over petty things, it had been serious. Tears threatened to spill after remembering what he had said to me. I had left the guild and returned home with a deadpan expression.

I shook myself mentally, and with the comforting thought of my mother I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke to the sound of pounding in my ears. Natsu I moaned, shut up! I rolled over on my hard mattre- I rolled over and sat upright quickly. My mattress had never been hard. I had been lying on a cobbled alleyway and I was wondering where I was. I stood up gingerly (sleeping on the hard floor had given me cramps) and looked around. This was definitely not Magnolia and I was panicking slightly.

"Hey Girlie," a slurred voice came out of the shadows and an ugly fat man stepped out of the dark. He approached me and I backed away until I realized I was cornered. He stretched his grimy hand to touch me when...

"Hey!" a blast of fire at the pervert's feet caused him to scuttle off quickly. I looked up to see a man who had extended his arm to me. He was slightly tanned with large muscles and red short wavy hair. His freckles on his face were slightly shrouded in the shadows of his hat and he was smiling slightly at the look on my face. I had to admit he looked very handsome.

I blushed," what was I thinking!?" I really needed to get my feelings together.

"Need help?" His voice was calm and soothing, startled I broke out of daydream world. He laughed at me. "Hi, he said, the name's Ace, Portagas D Ace" I blushed and took his extended hand and shook it. "The name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" He laughed at my queer manner. He seemed like a real gentleman.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me with a genuine look in his eyes. I stared at him for a minute and broke down. I told him what had happened about the fight with Natsu and what he had said and done. I don't even know why I was even speaking, but he caused me ,without me even noticing, to be extremely relaxed around him.

By the time I had finished my story up til now Ace had a murderous look on his face. "I'm going to beat up that fire-breathing idioti-" He stopped looking at me curiously as I started to laugh "That might be hard," I said still giggling " Were in different worlds remember!" He frowned and looked a little disappointed as my chuckles slowly subsided.

I wiped tears of laughter out of my eyes and looked around studying my surrounding more carefully. "So where am I?" I asked Ace "Alabasta" He answered simply. I sweat dropped. _What was Alabasta?! I thought wildly._ "So," Ace said "Do you want to stay with me, you know, while we find out how to get you back to your...world." I stared at him my mouth slightly parted " R-really? You'd do that for me?" I hugged him tightly and was so relieved that I wasn't alone in this strange new environment. We stayed like that before I jumped off him realizing what I had done, I could feel my face going tomato red and could see Ace blushing furiously to. "Come on I'll show you my favorite bakery store! you'll love it!" He said after a moment's pause. I smiled to myself as we raced off resigned to the fact that I would be staying here for some time before I could get back so I might as well have some fun!

* * *

Fairy Tail~

Gray's P.O.V

 _This stupid retard!_ I thought while glaring down at Natsu _He's so stupid!_

"Got a problem with me?" snapped Natsu noticing me looking at me.

"Yeah, I retorted back, yeah I have a problem," "Well spit it out then!" spat Natsu

"Lucy!" I bellowed "It's all your fault!" Lucy had been gone for a month and no one had seen her not even her land-lady. I knew this was all because of him. I glared at him as the guild grew silent watching us wearily. Levy looked crestfallen as she had cried for days after Lucy had disappeared. Wendy stiffened slightly also, she too had been hurt at Lucy's disappearance.

I asked him again " What the hell did you say to her flame brain?!" Everyone in the guild knew that Lucy and Natsu had argued. This time it wasn't a petty one but serious. No-one knew what he had said only Happy and he wasn't saying a thing but had stopped hanging around with Natsu as much. We only knew what had happened after we had seen her running out of the guild, tears running down her face.

"None of your business stripper!" Natsu snarled. Erza exploded "Natsu! Lucy's gone, we haven't seen her for a month now everyone is worried, what the hell did you do to her?!" Natsu simply glared, stood up and walked out.

Happy's P.O.V

Once Natsu had walked out I knew something bad was coming my way. Erza turned around an evil glint in her eye looking straight at me. Before I knew what was happening I found myself the target of Erza's sword pointed right at me as well as Gray's mace.

"So, Happy" said Erza in a deadly sweet voice "Want to tell us what happened?"

I felt my blood go cold "A-aye sir" I mumbled

I sighed I might as well tell them, the burden of what happened was weighing me down.

"Okay," I whispered with my eyes closed "Just make sure no-one else hears" I opened my eyes and sweat dropped. Everyone was crowded around me looking expectantly at me. "Okay," I said slightly louder "Here's what happened"

* * *

 _Flashback~_

 _Happy's P.O.V_

 _Everyone in the guild was out due to the fact that they destroyed a city except Lucy and Natsu and me of course since we had been on a different job._

"Yeah we know that," said Mira "What was the argument about?" I grumbled "I'm getting to that part! Don't interrupt!" She rolled her eyes and I continued

 _Lucy yawned loudly " So boring!" Natsu was eating, he didn't answer. "Ne, Natsu want to get a job?" Lucy asked. Natsu was reluctant. The job Lucy was pointing at was dangerous and Lucy had been severely hurt in the battle against the Oracion Seis. He didn't want her to get hurt again. "No!" He snapped taking Lucy by surprise. "Um... Sorry." She was evidently hurt "I just ,you know, wanted to have some fun" she mumbled quietly, Natsu got reckless he knew that the guild and him hated it when she was hurt and he wasn't going to let her do what she wanted._

 _"Right I should have known," Natsu sneered "You're all about 'fun' aren't you" "W-what? Natsu, no! It's no-" "Yeah," continued Natsu coldly "Lucy, your're so weak! Everyone knows it!" "We only put you in Team Natsu because of sympathy and all," Lucy's eyes were brown balls of hurt "N-natsu," "But you were where weaker than expected, always being saved by us, everyone believes this." Lucy's eyes were filling with tears, but a reckless rage was filling Natsu "You've always been a stupid rich girl, why don't you go back to your mother and father then you can go live your comfortable stupid meaningless life, Oh wait! Your mother's dead and your father hates you, sorry I forget." Lucy started to cry and ran out of the guild her chest heaving with sobs."_

 _Flashback End~_

* * *

Levy's P.O.V

A ringing silence filled the guild after Happy's explanation. I was crying again, I felt so sorry for Lu-chan! I knew Natsu had meant well but he had gone to far, way to far. "Shit" I looked up to see a seething Gray "Natsu that Ass!" He shouted into the silence. "I'm going to kick his butt when he comes back!" Erza whacked his head "We have more pressing matters," she snapped at a cowering Gray " We'll deal with Natsu later, but first we need to find Lucy, where-ever she is" I agreed "I'll go find some books that might help!" Erza smiled at me warmly "Thanks, that would be great Levy" "Hey Squirt!" I turned to see Gajeel. "I'll come to and help find Bunny girl" "Hey!" Jet and Droy appeared "Don't steal her!" Droy grunted "Yeah, we want to be with Levy-chan to!" Jet added. They started to fight which gave the chance for Gajeel to steal me away quietly from them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or One piece which probably is kinda obvious

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

A month passed after I had appeared here. Ace was kind and considerate. The few jobs we had taken had gained us lots of "Beri's" which was their currency here in this world. Ace seemed just as fascinated with the few Jewels I had kept on me. I had laughed at his expression on his face and had given them to him "as a gift" I had told him. He had seemed delighted with this, just as I knew Natsu would have been like if he had seen Beri's. I started to sniffle at the thought of him and Fairytail and Ace's concerned face looked into mine.

"Are you alright?" He murmured. I sniffed and shook my head, He hugged me as I sobbed into his chest. Sometimes I cried at night when he was asleep because I did not want him to worry other times he would keep silent as I cried my heart out.

He suddenly brightened "Ne, Lucy!" He grinned down at me "Let's go meet my brother!" I gaped at him tears still visible on my face "Y-you never told me about a brother!" I shrieked, He winced at my loud voice "Oh, come on! I'll be fun!" I remembered suddenly "Yeah, your're all about fun aren't you Luce?" I shook him out, why did I have to think about him now? "Yeah," I decided on a whim "I'd love to meet your brother!" He smiled at me brightly then... fell asleep. I laughed, typical Ace when I heard the sound of footsteps. Before I knew it a sword like weapon was pointed at my throat. "Look here pretty" He murmured "Why don't you hand over Ace now." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. "W-why? Ace isn't a bad person." I defended him, holding his head close to me. The man who was smoking a large cigar snorted "Deceived another person hmm?" He chuckled blandly and took out a wanted poster "Look at your "innocent boyfriend" and tell me if he's bad or not now" I stared at the poster and my breath became shallow. Ace was a pirate and even more so his bounty exceeded 300,000,000.

Suddenly Ace stirred, and glanced at me staring at his face on the wanted poster to the wide smirk on the mysterious man's face and his face darkened. "Smoker," he growled as a tear dripped down my face

* * *

Ace's P.O.V

Shit! Smoker! I turned and looked down at Lucy still staring at my wanted poster. "Smoker! What the hell did you do to Lucy!" I yelled. Smoker smirked "only telling your friend who you really are Ace," A wet drop landed on my hand and I looked up to see Lucy silently crying. "Luce let me explain," I said in a desperate voice which caused Smoker to only smirk more widely. "Oh this will be interesting," I glared at him, all of a sudden Smoker's smoke grabbed Lucy. She screamed trying to get out of the smoke that was smothering her. "Smoker!" I yelled "Let her go!" He grinned evilly. "Come and get her! Pirate," he taunted me and disappeared with her leaving only her scent of vanilla and peaches and the flat piece of paper twirling in the wind. I clenched my fists together, "The only place she would be is in the nearest marine base. I had to get her back, she trusted me! I felt my power surge through me then I ran to find her.

* * *

Erza's P.O.V

I had been shocked! What Natsu had said had definitely angered me and I felt like kicking his ass just like Gray.

But we needed to find Lucy. I could feel something bad was going to happen to her. But I felt guilty. Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Lily,Cana, Happy, Carla and of course Lucy were the only ones who didn't know since they had been on a mission but Natsu's "everyone thinks so to!" was true.

We had talked about her when she had gotten hurt. Worried we had said things that were hurtful and not true. We had gotten drunk without knowing it and we hadn't meant it! I could see some other people looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Suddenly Happy piped up and we turned to him "Lucy said something about knowing that she knew that was what they thought of her," 'They' I thought , was it possible...no. Had she heard?! Mira looked stricken "I thought I saw Loki but I-i didn't know why he was...there" She ended her sentence as she started to cry. Elf-man cried too while saying his were 'manly tears'.

I felt a pain in my heart, Lucy **had** heard. I shook myself when the door opened and Natsu walked back in "I heard everything!" He declared Thwack! Gray had just punched him full in the face "What was that for Ice Princess?!" Natsu yelled "Oh, I don't know **you** figure it out moron!" Gray shouted back

Natsu deflated " I know, I know, I'm sorry alright? I was worried about her, you know I care about her. I want to help find her," I sighed "Natsu, we knew that you didn't mean to be...rude." "Uh... a little more than rude." Gray muttered "Shut up Ice Princess!" yelled Natsu,I silenced them with a glare "Anyways let's go help find Lucy," We agreed and split up to find information.

* * *

Tashigi's P.O.V

Smoker brought back to the marine base a blonde girl. He was smirking widely and when I asked him about the prisoner he muttered something about Portagas D Ace. The blonde girl was unconscious and he placed her on the floor as he ate dinner. I sat down to wondering who she was when I heard a groan. She had woken. I rushed to her side, she was a girl after all. She leapt up and glared at Smoker. "I'm gonna kill you!" she snapped "Sorry, honey, that's a no go for you, those chains are made of seastone, gonna be hard to get out, they restrict your magic after all." Smoker said that while pointing at the chains he had placed while she had been unconscious." The girl raised her eyebrows. "Yeah?" she said "Let's see if that's true," and she did something that made my jaw drop.

* * *

Hi, I'm... the person who wrote this of course, haha. This is my first time writing like ever. I've never had anybody like my stories so... Thank you!

I'm so proud and thankful to machomatthew29350 and AnimeLoverMangaFreak

Also to AnimeloverMangaFreak I'm just going to say for your first question Yes and your second question Probably? I haven't thought about but it seems pretty certain. Thank you once again! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or One Piece

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

The thing he called "seastone?" didn't seem to be affecting me in the least, my power was surging through me. The shackles cracked and broke and an instinct caused me to reach to my belt and shout the first thing that came to mind. Open gate of the twins, Gemini! A golden flash and the sound of a door unlocking and Gemi and Mini appeared. However they quickly turned into the man called Smoker.

His shocked face made me smile mischievously. But what I was worried about was the fact I had forgotten about my keys. Something must've happened while I had somehow ended up here. I've forgotten things and something was nagging me like I should be remembering something, _someone_ but who?

I snapped out of my trance when I heard a Ace shouting my name. I stepped forward to get to him when I was blocked by Smoker's weapon. "I don't know what witchcraft your using here Blondie, but you better not take another step," I heard something behind me to see the lady who had tried to help me. I didn't want to hurt her, she seemed nice. "Lucy!" I heard Ace shout again, I snapped my head back to the sound of his voice when the clashing of an identical weapon clashed against Smoker's. Gemini had taken action and was charging at Smoker. Smoker caught off guard started to battle back against his identical counterpart.

The door came crashing down and Ace ran in panting covered in cuts and scratches his eyes widened as his eyes landed on me then they turned to Smoker fighting against Smoker. "cool!" Ace yelled, I sweat dropped how could he say that when we in the middle of a battle. I smacked his head. "Ace!" I snapped "Oh right," he said while still staring at the 2 Smoker's, the sudden flash of the other women's sword and I felt it slash my side.

* * *

Ace's P.O.V

I saw Tashigi's sword swing through the air in slow motion and slash Lucy's side. I grabbed her before anymore damage could be inflicted upon her. She was breathing heavily and the blood was flowing and fast. It was staining her shirt and I looked up and glared Tashigi who looked scared, I knew the injury had been meant for me. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" I aimed my flames at Tashigi which was stopped by Smoke. The other Smoker had gone and I was out-numbered and Lucy was injured. I had to get out of here fast. I ran and jumped straight out the window, I could feel the glass cutting me but I protected Lucy. "Catch them!" Smoker's voice rang out loud and clear. I raced into the streets and skidded into a nearby inn. "1 room and medical supplies," I uttered with urgency. I slid the money over and I sped into the room.

I bandaged her as best as I could and her breathing gradually slowed down. I breathed a sigh of relief. She stirred slightly and awoke. Sitting up she gasped as the pain hit her. "Ace-I," I silenced her and put the covers over her and slowly stroked her soft silky hair as she slowly relaxed and drifted off to sleep again. _When had I gotten so protective of a person? I pondered this idea for awhile and decided that I simply had brotherly feelings for Lucy after all we had gotten close over the month._ I smiled and and looked down on Lucy, asleep once again, not knowing my face was blushing slightly.

* * *

Time-skip~

Natsu's P.O.V

Luck wasn't on our side. So far no-one had found any information about where Lucy had gone and I was visibly depressed. How could I have said that to Lucy? I was so stupid! I had simply been worried and I was regretting everything about the situation one hundred times more than them.

Suddenly the door crashed open and Master appeared in the smoke and dust. "Children!" he boomed "I am sorely disappointed in you, how could you let your precious family member disappear?" Master looked furious and I felt another stab of guilt pierce my heart. However Pops continued "However we have the upcoming Grand Magic Games is coming up in two months and we should all train. Mira shall be looking over the problem of our lost..." He paused for a fraction of a second "friend." He said the word as if it was unfamiliar in his mouth, Lucy after all was no longer a family member and the old geezer saying it made me realize that she was really gone.

Wendy was crying again but stopped when Pops continued "Gray, Erza, Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel you are our representing team for now. Wendy, Levy, Juvia I want to you to continue to help look for Lucy," We nodded and Master huffily went into his office evidently mad at what we had done.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up and immediately and remembered what happened yesterday. I went tomato red and felt my hair. I shook myself out of my trance when I heard Ace moan and he fell onto the floor. "Intruders!" he yelled as he woke up with a start. I giggled and started to prepare breakfast when I felt a hand on my shoulder and Ace pushed me onto the couch. "Nu uh" He waggled a finger in my face, "you are not doing anything with your injuries," I scowled "I'm not weak" I snapped at him "I know you aren't but I'm not taking any chances with you," He flashed a smirk at me as I flopped down on the couch defeated.

"After that heals up" I looked up Ace was attempting to indicate the wound on my side while trying to crack some eggs "I'll start training you while looking for your exit to your world," I smiled at this and leapt up. "Thanks Ace " I muttered and hugged him. He smiled but I could see his cheeks flaming red. I sniggered as he pushed me back down onto the couch and then continued making our breakfast. I yawned and closed my eyes, a grin on my face.

* * *

Thank you to all that have reviewed.

I'm very proud. I'm so pleased with my accomplishments, thank you for liking my story, and reviewing my story bella221122, LufAce, My sisters randomness im wierd and machomatthew29350.

A special thanks to AnimeLoverMangaFreak for your reviews. They make me squeal with delight every time I look at them. Thank you also for giving me the Idea about Gemini!

Love: The person who wrote the story


	4. Chapter 4: Help from Unwanted Marines

Disclaimer: I don't own both Fairy tail or One piece

* * *

Wendy's P.O.V

We hadn't found anything about the where-about of Lucy. I was so scared for her and the guild was getting more unusual by the day. Depressed, Mira had stopped smiling and had a small frown upon her face, Levy was getting snappish at anyone if they ever said a word about Lucy, Gray had even stopped his stripping habits! I could see the change that had been cast upon our guild. I too missed Lucy so much, she had been a big sister to me and had always been kind to me, and then she had disappeared. I blinked tears out of my eyes, why couldn't she come back? We all missed her so much!

CRASH! A chair smashed into the wall centimeters away from me. I jumped and turned around to see Gray and Natsu arguing again.

"This is all your fault flame brain!" Gray hurled this at Natsu and I sat down again unhappily, knowing who they were talking about.

Across the room I could see Levy silently crying as Gajeel had his hand on her head trying to comfort her. I couldn't help smiling at how cute they looked together!

But Natsu's next words caught me off guard "It's your fault too! You were the one who said that Lucy always needed saving and that she was far to weak for team Natsu!"

I stared at them, what did they mean?

Suddenly a card sliced through the air landing on the table, missing Natsu's finger by inches. "What did you mean by that, Natsu?!" Cana had spoken and she was looking livid, as she asked the question in my mind and apparently Juvia's question to.

They both suddenly went quiet and so did the rest of the guild. The air was tense and everyone's face were grave but Levy's, Gajeel's, Happy's, Juvia's, Lily's Carla's and mine were faces of interest and curiosity but we were all mentally preparing ourselves for what was coming . Cana's it seemed would have been to if she hadn't been so busy being angry.

Natsu looked like he wanted to run but Cana's voice was as cold as ice and it seemed to root him to his spot. "Tell me Natsu, Gray what did you just mean?" Her voice had gone dangerously low and Gray was actually sweating.

They were about to reply defiantly when Mira stepped forwards a look of pure guilt on her beautiful face. She told us in the utter silence what everyone had said while we were away on the job and how Lucy had heard them. I could feel hot prickling tears as they ran down my face, they were for Lucy, not any of the horrible people in front of me who had said those things about Lucy.

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V

Outside a group of odd men sat outside listening to everything that Fairytail had just said. "Cooooool!" whispered the man in the middle "This'll make the best story ever!" and Jason and his assistants crept away.

* * *

Ace's P.O.V

I started to have nightmares about when Lucy was hurt. If that window hadn't been there next to me she could have died and I could have been captured. Every time I saw her face, Shocked and terrified as she fell I would wake up in a sweat as a voice in my head taunted me that I couldn't protect her. This night was no different, I woke up panting with the look on Lucy's face fixed in my mind.

"Ace?" Lucy had opened the door and was peering in, worried. "It's fine, fine." I waved her away to indicate her immediate sleep as she needed to heal, instead she crawled into my bed. I blushed furiously "W-what the hell are you doing Luce?! This is, this is indecent!" She smiled at me and closed her eyes I knew that meant she wasn't budging. "I'll stay here until you go to sleep, don't be scared, kay?" Her calm voice reached mine and at once I felt sleepy, "stubborn woman," I mumbled and I heard her laugh quietly. I couldn't help relax and I slowly inhaled her sweet scent of Vanilla and strawberries. After that no nightmares came to me that night.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I awoke and remembered briefly what had happened last night before burying my face into the blankets feeling that I could probably burn a hole into the blankets with the heat my face was emitting. Suddenly marines raced past as I heard Smoker's voice "Hurry up, you run like girls! Find Ace's girlfriend and bring her to me or Tashigi!" I stood up quickly and gave a gasp of pain as my wound re-opened and blood started to flow. Oh no! I thought I need to get Ace and I out of here. I leaned over to Ace and gave him a shake.

"Mmm, What do you want Luce?" Ace yawned and opened his eyes blearily rubbing them like a small child. I would have thought this cute but we were in a bad situation and I had no time to think. "Smoker" I hissed "He's trying to find me" That woke him up.

I smirked as he jumped out of bed "What?!" He whispered "The hell happened while we were asleep?!" I lay down as my wound continued to bleed freely. Ace sucked in his breath as he saw what was happening he scolded me as I became pale, so much blood had been drained from me already. He raced to get some bandages when the door burst open and Smoker's annoying laugh resounded in my ears "Found you two lovers!" As if someone was blindfolding me, my consciousness slipped as Ace shouted something.

* * *

Smoker's P.O.V

I saw Ace's pretty blonde girlfriend collapse from blood loss and panicked as Tashigi ran up from behind, she was panting heavily but sputtered out "Did you find the girl?"

She looked at the blondie and her eyes widened as she saw the state she was in.

She raced forward to see if she was alright when she was stopped by the protective boyfriend.

By now even I had had enough. "We came her to help, because this woman," I gestured to Tashigi as she looked extremely concerned at the blonde hair girl "bugged me as she was so worried about what she had done but didn't mean to,"

Fire fist simply glared "Why should I trust you?" I could feel a vein pulsing and I glared right back at him "Let's go!"

I snapped at Tashigi but she turned around her arms crossed tightly "Women" I sighed. "Anyways," I turned to Ace again "you either come with us or she can die."

He was quiet then picked her up, "lead the way," and he walked out of the door Tashigi following from behind still looking worried for the Blondie. I rolled my eyes and followed them out.

* * *

Hello! I'd like to first say there is a misunderstanding, Fairy tail were not fighting the Oracion Seis they were fighting the dragons future rogue sent. 7 year gap has passed.

I'd like to thank everyone who has liked and followed my story. To confirm to AnimeLoverMangaFreak, if this is going to be an Ace x lucy story you can figure it out. (Sorry bout this but I have an idea stuck into my head so I can't say for sure if this will be a Ace xlucy story) Thank you though for reviewing! You make me happy every time I see your reviews. Also yes Smoker and his subordinates were to far away by the time Ace had ran into the inn, anyway Ace was pretty desperate and was gonna fight even if they did find him.

To the new followers thank you also! Naoli, Anime200, Lucy black kitty and FairyofWinter by the way I think your names are all very beautiful! *^*

Also to those who have been rooting for this story from the start! bella221122, LufAce, My sisters randomness im wierd, AnimeLoverMangaFreak and machomatthew29350 thank you all for your help!

Love: the writer of this story!


	5. Chapter 5: Lucy's forgotten memories

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or one piece!

Smoker's P.O.V

We had arrived at the marine base and I could see how tense fire-fist was. I smirked, he was so worried about his blonde girlfriend he would even walk into a marine base. As he walked in almost everyone brought out their weapons, he stopped dead but I knew he wouldn't cast fire around his body since the he was still holding the bleeding girl. I sighed, I hadn't been lying, I had come to help, I hadn't meant for the damn girl to get injured and Tashigi really had been extremely worried over her.

"back off!"" I barked "they're with me" they looked so shocked that I could've laughed but I didn't since it really wasn't the time. We marched pass them, and I distinctly heard Ace mutter "I knew I was crazy, coming here." I glared at him but dismissed it as the girl screamed.

She was in evident pain, "Shit!" I shouted, grabbing her I started running, "Where the hell are you going with her you asshole?!" I turned and saw him running straight at me. I simply turned and ran as fast as I could to the hospital wing, and the girl continued to scream.

I slid into the hospital panting hard, I placed her onto the bed as Fire-fist Ace ran in also glaring daggers at me. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled as I grabbed some blankets and he rushed to the girl's side. "I'm faster than you," I smirked widely as I saw the look on his face. "I. WILL. KILL. YOU." he said in a furious tone.

As he grabbed a pillow the girl's breath slowed to a steady pace, but her face was in a expression of deep pain.

Suddenly she shouted out again and her wound reopened and flowed blood "Shh,shh, It's alright I'm here Luce, calm down" the fire user stroked her hair and whispered comforting words.

And she suddenly screamed an unknown word or name"Achnologia!"

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

The pain was blinding me and I was in a world of darkness, the lady's slash had done something, or was it really her sword that did this to me?

Suddenly the world became bright, color bloomed and it was truly beautiful. I know this place I realized with a jolt. I flashed back to the memory when I was facing Smoker. I had forgotten my spirits, the only reminder of my own world and my family... my heart throbbed painfully at the thought of them when suddenly Ace's face appeared, I blushed so hard and shook my head like a dog shaking out water, "what the hell was I thinking?!" Ace was like a big brother... did I really think that?

Suddenly my mind cleared, something had been bothering me after that incident about forgetting my spirits. Memories, really important. I frowned in my dream-like state. I realized just from that feeling that seemed to be telling me things that I hadn't known about these memories in my fairy tail life, as tears started to form I quickly changed what I was thinking because just remembering what they had said made my heart hurt so bad.

Suddenly I heard a rustle, it was a child-version of... me? My confusion increased, I had never been here, or had I? This place seemed so unfamiliar yet so very... familiar.

I stared at little me as she hid behind a bush staring at someone, at boy with long black hair, with blue patterns encircling his body. Little me was staring curiously at the boy when he suddenly turned and saw her curious eyes peeking out of the bushes. Startled, little me stepped back and tripped falling on her butt. He laughed, it sounded full of life but holding a sadness so deep that I could barely hear it in his voice. Little me squeaked as he approached and he held out a hand for her to take. Blushing slightly she took his hand and he pulled her up.

He sniffed the air slightly and his face broke into a mischievous grin, "you smell nice!" Little me turned a deeper shade of red and shouted "Pervert!" He laughed slightly, I noticed how warm and nice his voice was.

He crouched slightly and put his hand on her head. "Where are your parents? A nice little girl like you shouldn't be wandering around here." I wondered also where were my parents and who they were. I scoffed, why was I thinking this, they were evidently Jude and Layla Heartfilia. But that didn't seem like the case here as I uh... she? answered. "I-i lost my memory but... I know they're dead." Little me started to cry, sniffling and the boy hugged her, rubbing her arms and I finally noticed the blue hue to them. I must've been so cold, "What's your name?" he inquired with his soft soothing voice, a little like Ace's but Ace was more lively and definitely more reckless.

Little me sniffed and said in a barely audible voice "Lucy... that's all I remember, Sorry!" She looked frightened for forgetting and hung her head. Evidently surprised by this reaction the boy patted her head "It's fine, no one's gonna hurt you," Lucy flinched it seemed that she **did** believe that she would be punished. I leaned closer and examined little me's body and realized deep cuts that had evidently slowly turned to scars were etched in my/her fragile small body. A rip in her clothes caused by her falling down showed me how many times she had been cut or whipped. The boy's eyes widened as he noticed the scars on her body, I distinctly saw him clench his teeth in anger, evidently at the people who did this to her. Seeing this Little me's eyes widened misinterpreting his actions "I-i'm so sorry! I-i'll fix my mistakes a-accordingly! P-please tell me if you have a-a problem..." Her voice dropped off.

The boy peered into her eyes and Little me's face turned scarlet. "Yeah," The boy said and Little me's color seemed to pale "Yeah I have a problem with you and I expect you to fix it, okay?" He finished this sentence and Little me looked flustered "A-absolutely" she mumbled twisting her drab dress so hard in her hands that it was fraying "Well.." the boy said slowly "first stop stuttering or being afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you, you know." He looked at little me quizzically wondering what had happened to her. " second of all you have to stay with me, kay?" Little me's head snapped up and she gave her first genuine little smile with a small blush on her cheeks. "Kay," She said in a more clearer and less frightened voice.

The boy laughed and stood up and winced after crouching for so long, "That's great! You know I don't have any parents either so you can be my little sister!" He beamed at her and she reflected it back and he said something that made my jaw jaw drop, the year was 400 years back from our day right now give or take a few. How could I have been alive?!

Little me stuck out her hand and he took it bowing low, "Princess?" little me giggled "My name is Lucy and I'm 5 years old **Sir"** The boy grinned "And my name is Achnologia 10 years old, **my lady** " As they laughed my blood ran cold, Achnologia? Memories flashed in my mind as I saw the giant unforgiving dragon towering over my friends and as we tried to protect ourselves.

The pain exploded and all I could hear myself faintly screaming in pain but with that single name stuck in my head, Achnologia.

* * *

Ace's P.O.V

I knew by the tone of Luce's voice that this name or word had caused her great pain but what made my heart throb for some reason was that in that name/word there was a twinge of love in it. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open revealing not the brown eyes I knew so well by now, but piercing blue ones that were so bright and full of sorrow. "Luce? What happened to your eyes?"

Her hands flew to them and she scrambled around for a mirror "Why?! Whats wrong with them Ace?!" She seemed so panicked that I knew this was the real Luce, I smiled as I watched smoker holding a mirror above his head and as she jumped to get it. "Ow!" She clutched her stomach, grinning wickedly she snatched the mirror out of Smoker's hand as he bent to help.

She took one long look at the mirror and stared for a couple of seconds. Then my eardrums exploded as she shrieked. "My eyes! They...gosh, they're lovely! I look so pretty!" I stared at her and I saw Smoker visibly sweat-drop. I laughed, "you look beautiful all the time you know." She smiled and turned to me the mirror still clutched in her hands "thanks Ace" I stared at her when we both realized what I had said I turned quickly around as she exploded with embarrassment. *cough* I turned from looking at the very interesting corner to see Smoker smirking widely at me. "So, you two lovebirds. Who proposed?" he winced as we shouted him down "I ain't his boyfriend/girlfriend!" We turned to look at each other both visibly flustered and I wanted to punch Smoker's smirk right off his face.

"Anyway blondie", we turned he was now lounging on a chair that had come from nowhere "since you're injured you need to stay here and no, you have no say in this matter, and neither do you." he addressed me as I opened my mouth. "You said before, fire and smoke neither will win so let's not fight over your pretty girlfriend here. He nodded at Luce. I gritted my teeth, I had said that, and there was no denying Luce still needed protection... "How do I know that you won't betray us?" "Simple" Smoker now looked faintly bored "You don't"

* * *

Hello! I'm very sorry for this very late update!

Thank you all so much for reviewing or following.

For your information, the memories that Lucy has aren't finished more will come and explain the relationship between Lucy and Achnologia and SPOILER ALERT! Dragons and gods.

Also, to AnimeloverMangafreak, me to! I hope I don't get a writer's block. Crossing my fingers! Thank you for your review!=)

Love you all so much and thank you,

LOVE: The writer of this story!=)


	6. Chapter 6: This is not good

Tashigi's P.O.V

Those *pant* men *pant* were *pant* to *pant* fast. I needed to get to that girl! I was so stupid! How could I have hurt an innocent person!? I sighed, still panting, they had run to the hospital room in 10 seconds using their damn powers. I sped up, feeling my lungs burning, it took at least 20 minutes to get there! "MEN!" I shouted to no-one in particular.

I finally ran in and collapsed onto the floor. Blonde hair swung down and the girl's voice rang out "Are you all right?" I looked up from the floor my breathing still labored, her worried eyes looked down upon me and she held out a hand for me to take. "Thanks," I panted getting up.

"Anyways!" Smoker turned and looked at me as I spoke, my heart rate slowing down "I'm glad that you're okay," I looked at the girl and she smiled at me, I smiled back, she seemed so nice! "But Smoker! I heard you saying that they have to stay! I agree she should rest," I was addressing the girl and Portagas who looked tired after looking after the girl. "But you've forgotten! The marine ball! Sakazuki, the marine admiral has commanded all of the marines to come and have a day of rest!"

Smoker looked unfazed, "Yeah... so?" "Everyone needs to go!" I yelled, frustrated that I wasn't getting my point across to him. " We can't leave them here!" Finally Smoker realized what I was saying. "Damn!" He shouted and made the blonde girl jump.

"We won't do anything!" The girl was looking faintly annoyed as she spoke "Don't you trust us?" Smoker simply stared at her then replied "Of course we don't trust you!" I didn't say anything, **I** trusted the girl for some reason "and secondly",Smoker continued "All marine bases are locked, nothing gets in, nothing gets out, we'll be gone for a month because we have some business there, so stay here and starve, we have to take all food and supplies with us,"

I sighed, Smoker was so tactless sometimes. I walked to the girl and took her hands, she looked at me hopefully. "Don't worry" I reassured her "We can bring you along, and we'll disguise Ace, Okay?"

She smiled and hugged me and I hugged her back. We stayed like that when Smoker coughed "Such a sweet and touching moment, could you get off each other?" I opened my eyes to see Smoker glaring daggers at the girl and Ace giving me the death glare, they both looked rather jealous.

I laughed and released her, Ace quickly grabbed her and took her away from me, we both glared at each other. She extended her hand "I'm Lucy,"

I smiled at her and took her outstretched hand "I'm Tashigi... your eyes they're different.. they're very beautiful!" Lucy beamed and turned to Ace who was leaning against the wall his arms crossed over his chest. "see! even Tashigi-san thinks I look pretty!" I blushed slightly as she called me "san" But Ace only grunted with a defiant look on his face.

"That's decided," I said happily "We're leaving tomorrow," I turned to Lucy " You don't have any clothes, so why don't we go shopping?" She jumped in delight and I led her out leaving 2 very unhappy men glaring after us and both muttered simultaneously under their breath "Women!"

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

Life was Shitty. That was the only way I could describe it. Natsu was on such a guilt trip that he spent most of his time searching for Lucy. Me on the other hand was downright training my ass off.

There did seem to be something completely wrong about the whole Lucy missing thing. Through all our grief and giant GUILT, we didn't understand. Or at least I didn't.

We had been on a job days after the incident of the guild getting drunk and while Erza was eating away with her cake and Natsu was destroying things with Happy when we had talked. By we I mean Lucy and I.

 _~Flashback_

 _"Haaah, must fire freak always be so energetic?" I leaned against the railing of a balcony which came with our room. I looked out across this large town that had twinkling lights in every building you could spy out._

 _The cold breeze ruffled my hair as I breathed in as I watched a building below me collapse. Natsu's doing. "More money gone huh?" I turned slightly as Lucy joined me looking over the town._

 _"Yeah," I mumbled "Uh Gray?" I looked up to see her looking at me pointedly when I finally realized that I had ONCE AGAIN stripped. She stared into the night sky which was punctuated with the yells of Natsu still fighting and the occasional yell of an unfortunate bystander._

 _We had come here to defeat a guild. Seemed like one of the smart bastards had nabbed Natsu's scarf and now Natsu was chasing him while still managing to destroy everything around him._

 _Suddenly I remembered vividly the night when we had drunk too much did stupid sh*t. "Hey Luce"_

 _"What?"_

 _I hesitated before replying_

 _"You wouldn't leave the guild would you, even if we were the stupidest idiots in the world and ... said something?"_

 _"No. I wouldn't" Quick reply I thought_

 _"You're my family and besides I love you all" she said this with a faint smile_

 _"I love you to" I smiled at her as she gave me a blank look then it turned tomato red._

 _I finally realized how soppy that sounded and I started blushing furiously to._

 _Before either of us could speak Erza opened the glass doors that connected to the balcony with an extremely satisfied look on her face._

 _She finally noticed us and immediately went to see if Lucy was alright who had her face in her hands looking like she wanted the ground to eat her up then and there._

 _Uh, ahem HELLO?_ _ **I**_ _need help. I thought I just said the stupidest and soppiest thing IN THE WORLD._

 _It was at that point an explosion appeared and Erza jumped down from the balcony which was ten floors in the air while still hugging Lucy to see if she was alright._

 _Lucy fainted before they hit the ground completely unharmed as Erza beat up Natsu and I simply snorted. So much for a 'peaceful' and 'quiet' night._

 _~Finish Flashback_

 _I_ ran this memory over and over in my head. Lucy hadn't left us, that was one thing I was sure by now. Did that mean that, my heart quickened, something had happened to her?!

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Tashigi was amazing. My troubled thoughts about those strange visions or memories had evaporated and I felt so carefree. She was a bit like Levy which was kinda the main reason I liked her so much.

Shopping with her was fantastic and we talked about so many things. We were both equally fascinated in each other's world where she had things called devil fruits whereas I had dragon slayers.

By the time it was dusk we had become extremely close and were licking ice creams by the time Ace and Smoker found us as we discussed the topic of how it would feel like to not be able to swim.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Hanging out with her!" Ace gestured frantically at Tashigi and I definitely felt annoyed at the way he addressed her

"That's Tashigi for you Ace and she's nice AND my friend WHICH I poked him in the chest you cannot do a thing about. Got it?" He seemed temporarily rendered speechless taking this as a chance I turned to Tashigi who it seemed had also reprimanded the guy called Smoker very well.

We looked at them for a second and their mouths were opening and closing looking like goldfish. We took one look at their faces and started to laugh so hard people started to stare.

Tashigi and I were still giggling by the time we had arrived at the marine's base with 2 very disgruntled men trailing behind us holding all the things we had bought. He deserved it as I watched Ace hobble under all the items. Why did he object so strongly to my friendship with Tashigi.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed as I looked at Ace. Puffing my cheeks out I let Smoker and Tashigi get ahead of me as I waited for Ace, I felt like a kid all over again because I knew I was pouting.I grabbed half of the things I bought off him and turned my face the other way when he grinned at me. I was still pouting and my cheeks were still puffed out but my heart was beating fast and I could feel my face burning. Not good

* * *

Alright! I'm so so so so so sorry about no updating for soooo long! This was because my internet broke and then it turned out when I tried to get onto Fanfiction it had this thing called "your privacy is not safe" Anyways I am so sorry! Also if this excuse is not sufficient uuhhh deal with it? Thanks for all your support!

It feels good to be back, I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update as quickly as I can! :)

Love from: the writer of this story


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy's P.O.V

The next morning was a blur as Tashigi and I packed our bulging suitcases and hurried over to Smoker and Ace who apparently weren't carrying anything apart from the "essentials". It turned out their essentials were themselves.

We both simultaneously snorted and walked away quickly.

I breathed in the cool air around me, this was definitely heaven. I could see dolphins jumping in and out of the waves and a fish here and there.

Fairy Tail would've lo- I shook my head frantically. This was a time to prove myself that I was strong and NOT think of them.

"Lucy?" Tashigi's voice sounded really happy and I turned to see her utterly beaming at me. "C'mon let's get changed!" She grabbed my hand as I blustered out "What?! When?! Where?!"

"We're going swimming!" Was all she said. Immediately I perked up, it would be so fun to swim in the glittering ocean and the day was sweltering hot.

Hearing these words the crew started to fawn over Tashigi telling her that she's the most beautiful person in the world. I laughed as I watched her reprimand them going to my very luxurious cabin in which Tashigi and I shared.

It was important that we had this cabin all to ourselves because 1. It seemed like Smoker and Ace were gonna break a record and actually agree on something, called beating up all the crew members if they ever mentioned sharing a cabin with us again.

2\. We would kill ANY man that walked into us changing including Smoker and Ace no matter how apologetic they were and finally 3. Our clothes took up all the space in the wardrobe which apparently had an enchantment on it which made it have more space than a normal wardrobe and by normal it meant GIANT. That didn't stop us from nearly bursting the wardrobe open with all the things we had bought.

Tashigi had finished changing by the time I stepped out of my clothes. She was wearing a beautiful swimsuit that was a beautiful shade of blue with beautiful swirling patterns on it.

A smile tugged at my lips as I took out what I was going to wear. We walked outside over to the edge of the ship were Smoker and Ace were having a heated glaring match as they shared insults to each other.

Tashigi and I looked at each other. Her expression clearly said 'talk to them' I replied with an expression of 'No YOU talk to them'. After our silent conversation I gave in "Ace?"

He started and turned to me. "Let's go Lu!" Tashigi was only addressing me. I looked at Ace to find him still staring. "Hey." I snapped my fingers in his face. He snapped out of his trance. "I'm going swimming, kay?"

He gave a stiff nod and jerkily turned away. I thought I saw a blush creeping up his face but I dismissed it from my mind when I saw the water.

Suddenly a horrifying prospect hit me "Tashigi, their aren't any sharks in here, right?!"

"Oh there are heaps!" she replied before jumping into the water. I stared at her as she jumped and caused a large splash of water to go onto the ship.

"Sharks?!" I screamed

"Don't be silly come down here!" called Tashigi as she swam around

This had to be a leap of faith I thought before I dove into the sea

The second I touched the water it felt like blissful relief, all the heat gone, all my worries disappearing.

"I could stay here forever" I mumbled at Tashigi who was playing with a animal, with lots of teeth, a dorsal fin and was very large and gray

"Shark!" I yelled

Sighing Tashigi took my hand "Look" she said placing my hand onto the shark's head. Waiting for the bite of death I screwed up my eyes and felt... nothing.

I opened my eyes cautiously and found the shark was grinning. I burst out laughing, it looked so silly with all it's scary teeth but smiling broadly.

Wiping away tears of laughter I felt something nudge my knee, looking down I saw another animal with sleek rubbery-like skin and making a noise that was somewhere in between of cooing and whistling.

Tashigi gasped "Lu! That's a dolphin!"

"Yeah, I know!" I squealed and hugged it

"B-but, they are known to never approach humans!" stuttered out Tashigi "Why is it that they approached you?" she sounded more inquisitive than accusing

"Hmm" I scratched my head as the playful dolphin swam around us. "Maybe...Oh! Probably because I'm not from this world..." My voice trailed off in a state of confusion, did that mean I could approach other- " Tashigi's shout brought me sharply out of my thoughts as she seemed to remember something.

 **~Later**

After drying off, changed then sat down with a mug of hot chocolate it had reached night and we had been assured by Tashigi's swooning crew members that we would be arriving at our destination at noon tomorrow right on time to the start of Sakazuki's ball.

It was only Smoker, Tashigi, Ace and I in me and Tashigi's cabin, this was a one time exception for Smoker and Ace because Tashigi was so shocked and flabbergasted by something that she had nearly had fainted and had to be put to bed.

She lay on the bed, in her pajama's, propped up by pillows and sipping on warm hot chocolate. Outside a storm was pounding on the roof of the ship.

Swallowing slightly I told them about Fiore and Fairy tail. I was just telling the finer details of dragon slaying powers to Ace who seemed deeply impressed when Smoker interrupted me. "

So that THING you brought out to fight me back then, What was that?"

I fingered my keys hesitating before answering him "These are celestial spirits," I explained "They help me in battle, they're pretty strong," I stopped for second to think and then added "they have some... strange personalities,"

"Hey Luce! Show us, C'mon!" Ace was looking expectantly at me like a child who was getting some candy.

I thought about and decided that it wouldn't hurt anyone to show them a demonstration, "Okay..." I said slowly _Damn! what happened to me when I changed worlds?_ I thought this before taking a key out of my pouch

" _Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo._ " The familiar sound of the gate opening and Loke was in front of me but he looked rather disheveled. His suit looked a little wrinkled nothing like his usual spic and span attire.

"Lucy! Are you alright?!" I could tell he seemed very worried as he didn't adopt his usual flirty manner

"I'm fine" I assured him, "Why?"

He scanned me with his eyes seemingly puzzled "We felt your magic disappear for awhile, then when you summoned Gemi and Mini they said you looked fine, but I couldn't contact you because it seemed like my magic was cut off every time I tried to get to you."

I mulled this over in my mind "But you're fine now, that's a relief." Loke sounded extremely relieved

"Just remember Princess I will always and forever be loya- What a beautiful person!" I face palmed as Loke launched himself at Tashigi and kissed her hand before being punched in the face by Smoker.

"Force gate close," I mumbled as Loke crashed into the wall of the ship

"So" I concluded "those are celestial spirits"

A silence ensued before I remembered "Oh yes!" I sat on the end of Tashigi's bed, the storm outside seemingly getting worse " _Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee! Nikora."_

Out came Plue still trembling as I scooped him up. "He's adorable!" Tashigi cooed and we fawned over him together

"He doesn't have any attacking or defending abilities but he makes a great companion as he doesn't use much of my magic" I explained to the room at large

Soon we kicked out Smoker and Ace out of our cabin onto the deck of the ship as the storm raged on. I fell asleep on the same bed with Plue tightly wedged between Tashgi and I as we hugged him.

* * *

Tashigi's P.O.V

I had shouted yesterday because of a memory. I remembered as the dolphin swam around Lucy that they usually were attracted to creators. Not people who create clay objects and machines, but creators of living things. What did that mean?

Another thing was the fact that I had partly figured out how to get Lucy back home to the place she called Fiore.

But, I reflected sadly, I didn't want her to go, neither did Ace or Smoker who though he would never admit it had been impressed by her magic and didn't seem to hate her which seemed pretty much like a pretty big accomplishment already.

It was all about a portal that opened up only ever once a year, pulling someone who has lost something that they need to regain, quickly. However it had been centuries since the portal had ever felt the need to do that, so why Lucy all of a sudden?

I read about this in a book it seemed that if Lucy had arrived here around a month ago then that meant that- my breath quickened, the portal would open in the next month, a few days after Sakazuki's marine ball or rest as I like to call it.

In this case it seemed like Lucy was either trying to gain memories or powers. I pondered this for a moment, Lucy wasn't weak, I had seen that but maybe she needs to find some memories...

And this storm, my mind moved to the wind rattling on the ship, this definitely wasn't normal. I had read about this to, Lucy wasn't supposed to be here she was from another world. This world was repelling against the unnatural aura that came from Lucy that was the first sign anyways, this storm but worse things are going to come.

Exhaustion swept over me and I was soon closing my eyes. It didn't matter for now about all this information, I'll tell Smoker in the morning and we can figure this out. I yawned.

The only thing that I saw as I fell asleep was a strange forest with light gleaming out of it's large canopy.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Tashigi and I had awoken to the shouts of "wake up!" and found that Plue was still here. I had noticed that there were large amounts of magic in here probably due to the fact that nobody here uses magic, only devil fruits and their own skill.

We clambered out of bed as Plue "puun-puun ed" as he half trembled half walked round and around the room looking highly comical as he wobbled around looking like jelly.

"So" Tashigi clapped her hands as she approached Smoker and Ace who seemed to be punching each other. Tashigi coughed and glared at them both, they stopped fighting immediately, I giggled, looks like I found what scares Ace and Smoker.

"Ace we need to disguise you" she gave a stern look at Ace who gave a quick nod looking rather like Natsu when he angered Erza. It seemed my new found friends were slowly patching up my very wounded heart and I smiled as I watched Tashigi chasing Ace around with a dress yelling it would "disguise" him very well.

I started to laugh so hard when Ace finally came out in a dress with a bow in 'her' hair that I could feel my ribs cracking under all that laughter.

Ace looked deeply unimpressed and ashamed as he came out. After a while of the 3 of us (Tashigi, Smoker and me) laughing more than we had ever laughed before I gave some mercy to the blushing Ace.

Still giggling I took his arm telling Tashigi I would dress him up in a different manner.

 **~In the changing room**

I seated Ace in a chair and asked if I could cut his hair. Before I knew it I was chasing him too with a pair of scissors in my hands probably looking like a deranged murderer.

Finally after a short game of cat and mouse (me being the fearsome cat with scissors and Ace the cowering mouse) I sat him down and decided to dye his hair after promising him I would change it back to it's original right after the ball was done.

" _Gate of the Crab, I open thee! Cancer_ "materializing from the brilliant flash of golden light was Cancer

He bowed "What would you like-ebi?"

I waved my hand at Ace who had just exclaimed something about eating crab, just like Natsu, "Can you change his hair color? Turn it...turn it light blue!" It was the first thing that I thought of and Ace had to deal with it.

It came out more of an very light aqua but it definitely changed how he looked from the back. I sighed and scanned him as he looked at his hair in the mirror.

I couldn't really do anything else so I decided to get Smoker to give him a suit or something.

He came out in a black suit with his usual boots. I snorted, he had refused to put on the 'normal' men shoes Smoker had offered him. Tashigi gave him a mask which would cover most of his freckles and face. It was a masquerade ball she explained so Ace wouldn't look out of place.

Ace looked at me tugging on his tie evidently uncomfortable and I blushed red. "How do I look?" he inquired, now tugging at the collar of his suit evidently nervous.

"You look fine," I assured him. To be utterly true to myself Ace looked VERY handsome but there was no way I was going to tell him that.

Suddenly I was grabbed by Tashigi who was wearing a pure white dress. "Quick! Lu, Get changed! We're arriving in an hour" She pushed me into the changing rooms and locked the doors as I heard Tashigi's crew members fawn over her.

I sighed, what would I wear?

Everything that I had bought with Tashigi now seemed like silly childish play dresses.

"Hime?" I turned around at the speed of light and saw Virgo. She was holding out a beautiful dress that seemed to glow slightly.

I breathed in "Wow." It was all I could say because the dress was beyond beautiful. "Everyone contributed in making this dress," I smiled at what Virgo said "But big brother Loke was very reluctant, He doesn't like your new fire-friend and Aquarius was interrupted in the middle of her date so she turned the dress blue... Punishment Hime?" I sweat dropped, "No but thank you so much Virgo and send my thanks to the others,"

Before she left she seemed to remember something and took out 2 glass slippers "from Loke, who said that you will always be his princess and that he would always be your prince ready to serve you" she bowed as I snorted

"Please tell me where Loke is right now Virgo,"

"Hai Hime, he is currently on a date with the 12th girl today"

"So much for being my prince" I mumbled under my breath

I smiled and thanked Virgo again and took the glass slippers. They seemed rather sturdy for glass but they were magic after all I reasoned.

After a good 45 minutes I had changed and put on my makeup. My hair was in an elegant bun with my front strands of hair out with **very** red lipstick.

The glass high heels fit me perfectly and to my surprise it was very comfortable.

I stepped out into the cool air and found the three leaning on the ship's outer edge looking content as the sunset. I gave a small cough and they turned around and caught sight of me.

It seemed that they couldn't speak. After a very long awkward silence I asked "Well? How do I look?"

"Great Lu!" Tashigi was the first to speak "You look just amazing."

I beamed as Smoker said "not bad, seems like lover boy here like it"

I blinked slightly and noticed Ace's face looked very red.

The silence between us was very heavy as we both blushed like idiots. Finally Ace spoke in a muffled voice

"You look amazing"

"Thanks" I mumbled back. In the background I could hear Smoker sighing before "We've arrived!" rang out from one of the crew members and a large marine base came into sight.

* * *

Levy's P.O.V

I was usually sad and found Gajeel's presence very comforting. He said I was beating myself up and none of this was my fault but I was supposed to be the smart one and yet I couldn't find anything about the whereabouts of Lucy.

I was slowly walking along the streets when the magazine Sorcerer's Weekly newly published edition caught my eye. It was a picture of Lucy! I ran up and grabbed the edition handing a couple of jewels to the owner.

Flipping through it I read.

 **Fairy Tail's Celestial Mage has Left!**

 **Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail has left because her dear 'friends' have horribly betrayed her apart from her few true and loyal friends. This includes Natsu her supposedly best friend who hurt her horribly with his words. What happened was disastrous when the rest of Fairy Tail excluding Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel and Happy the Cat went to go repair the damage on a battle. Not only this, startling evidence has shown the entire guild apart from Levy Mcgarden, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell, Cana Alberona and the 3 exceeds Happy, Lily and Carla have decided to openly bad-mouth Lucy on a day when the particular group were out on a mission. As most of her friends abandoned her days before because she was 'weak'. Full article on page 34**

I stared at the small article and saw the tiny name 'Jason'. I felt the anger swell inside me as Gajeel and Lily approached me.

"Watcha doin' squirt?" He asked with his usual toothy grin. Instead of smiling back as I usually did and thrust the magazine into his chest still feeling boiling hatred beneath my skin.

I watched him scan the small article and his eyes widened then narrowed in anger.

"He has no right" he spat jabbing at the name 'Jason'. I nodded in agreement. Jason had no right whatsoever to poke into Fairy Tail's private business that already weighed down on the guilty members and especially Natsu. To even mess around with the story to!

What was this about them abandoning Lucy. I wasn't on particularly good terms with Natsu right now or the rest of the guid except for the people who didn't do a thing but it was wrong to accuse them of things they never did!

"We gotta tell the guild," I said in a low voice, I was afraid that if I spoke any louder I might scream and shout.

"C'mon Shrimp!" Gajeel was already running ahead with Lily hot on his heels.

 **~After a long run**

I arrived at the guild panting and sweating, where the hell did Gajeel get all that stamina?!

Gajeel banged the doors open loudly, and everyone went silent when they saw the look on Gajeel's face.

"G-guys" I was panting hard "Look a-at this"

Mira came to my rescue giving me a cup of cold water and taking the edition of Sorcerer's Weekly and started to read it aloud to the silent guild. Well nearly silent anyway, Cana was drinking away at what looked like her hundredth barrel today.

* * *

Hello!

I was surprised when I went through my emails to find someone saying I should make my chapter longer.

Thanks for the feedback!

Then I felt horrible and like sh*it (pardon my language) because I realised that they were pretty short myself. Then I felt hypocritical cause I don't like short chapters myself so here we are!

So I decided to make mine a little longer and hopefully I can make them much longer for all those who read and enjoy this in later chapters!

Thank you all for reviews especially AnimeLoverMangaFreak because your reviews light up my day!

Love From: The writer of this story :)


	8. Chapter 8: Getting weirder and Weirder

Erza's P.O.V

Mira raced over to Levy who looked positively furious though extremely puffed out. Levy held up the magazine of Sorcerer's weekly and told Mira to read it.

As Levy sat down next to Gajeel with Lily on his shoulder Mira began to read the magazine aloud to the guild.

Before she could read half of the painful article Natsu grabbed it from her and burned the entire magazine.

"Natsu! Calm down!" Gray yelled

"Like fuck I will!" he shouted back at me

"You wanna go Squinty eyes?!" Gray roared before 'BANG!'

The guild doors burst open revealing members of 4 guilds tripping over themselves trying to get to Master who had been drinking since the news of Lucy had reached his ears.

Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus with Ichiya in the lead crashed onto the floor.

Finally after some confused scuffling at the door of the guild Sting broke out of it and slammed a magazine into Natsu's chest.

"Natsu, How could you?!" He sounded livid before punching Natsu in the face

They started a full scale battle before I gave them a glare which made them both shudder and come to a halt.

"My your perfume is is as sweet as ever, MMEEENNN!" I face palmed as the perfume-loving Ichiya scrambled out of the group of different guild members getting up and dusting themselves off.

Ichiya was cut off by Natsu who was also starting to yell at Sting too "Why would we ever abandon Lucy for her being weak?! We never did that, it's a stupid fucking lie!"

I thought it wasn't possible for Sting to look angrier, apparently he could "So," His voice was dangerously low "YOU DID ALL THE OTHER THINGS?! YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT TO YOUR FAMILY YOU ASS!" Sting was bellowing and I had had enough.

"You!" Natsu cowered instantly under my finger as Sting smirked widely before I yelled "And you! Shut Up and let us discuss this!"

Breathing deeply I glared at Master who finally seemed to get his act together, or at least some of it together. He stood up, and hopped off the counter of the bar and managed to only stumble once as he walked towards us.

All the guild masters, apart from Sting who was eating, commenced a meeting with Master sobbing a lot about Lucy and his 'bratty children'.

Sighing we all waited as Sting and Natsu ate with a kind of rage filled fervor while still managing to glare daggers at each other.

Finally Ooba sprung up from where she sat and started to spin furiously shouting "spin! spin!" indicating that their meeting was done.

"Alright brats!" Master addressed all of us.

"We have agreed, on some degree, to work together," Sting looked like he was going to protest "BUT!" Master cut in "Everyone and I mean EVERYONE must work together well," giving a pointed glare at Natsu, Master proceeded to continue to drink more beer while giving warning looks to both Sting and Natsu.

And the searching commenced once again but this time with the help of our allies.

How so VERY fun this was going to be.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I breathed in and waited for Tashigi to open the door.

Twisting the hem of my dress in a state of complete nervousness I realised with jolt that I was doing exactly what I did in my memory.

Tashigi opened the large door in a seemingly slow motion way in my eyes.

And I gasped

It was an extremely beautiful large hall, a lot like the king's hall that we all attended after the coming of the dragons.

The floor was paved with large marble slabs and stairs led to all the people slowly eating and mingling.

I could sense an extremely nervous aura behind me and turning I found Ace literally sweating bullets.

"Hey what's wrong?" I muttered out of the side of my mouth aas we walked forward to a very large and tall man.

"What's wrong?! What's WRONG?! I. am. throwing. myself. at. death." He puncuated the last word with the action of slitting his throat.

We were getting closer to the man who I was now questioning if he was a giant.

"Oh c'mon Ace, cheer up! It can't be that bad." I attempted to reassure him in a low voice staring at the man who wore a large cloak over his large body frame.

"Hoho. Blondie, your boyfriend over here got it completely correct, he's lucky to get out of here alive today," I glared at a widely smirking Smoker who was once again taking big puffs out of his large cigar.

"For the last time stop smoking that cigar Smoker!" hissed Tashigi who was also eyeing the large man now too "Sakazuki is RIGHT there!"

Smoker shrugged "Come on he's smoking one too Tashigi," And indeed he was correct because at that very moment the man 'Sakazuki' pulled out a cigar which was identicle to Smoker's and lit it.

Tashigi glowered at him in response and came to a halt, sweeping into a deep bow to the giant man.

To my surprise Smoker followed suit.

Looking up I found the rather unerving stare of the 'Sakazuki' man directed at me.

Squeaking in surprise I went into a quick curtsy and finally Ace went a very reluctant bow giving a glare that only I could see.

I snickered under my breath and with Tashigi, Ace and Smoker behind me I descended the pure white stairs towards a table piled with food, somehow I suddenly felt the nervous aura SOMEONE had been giving off disappear the minute the table came to view.

Immediately Ace raced from behind me, grabbed a plate and proceeded to burst open his stomach with food.

Stopping for a second I stared at a digusting looking food, and nearly dropped the plate I had picked up. Ace was stuffing his mouth full with it and I cringed slightly.

Evidently seeing my apparent discomfort Tashigi and Smoker stared at me as I myself stared at Ace.

"L-lucy?" I felt glad for an excuse to tear my eyes away from Ace as Tashigi spoke.

"Is something wrong?"

I could feel the answer 'no' at the tip of my tongue but somehow I just couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Yes, WHAT THE HELL IS A-ACE EATING?!" Pointing an finger at Ace who stopped midway looking quite comical.

Smoker doubled up "That's...What...Weird" he was laughing so hard his voice was incoherent

Giving him a well earned smack to his head Tashigi turned back to me

"Lucy. THIS. IS . PIZZA" she was talking to me like I was a child and I puffed up slightly

"I know but WHAT. IS. IT" Tashigi looked at me as if trying to see if I was pulling her leg

Hesitating slightly, she took a slice of the "food" and handed it to me "Try it" she offered

I stared down at it, it's greasy oil and cheese dripping from it.

Taking it I squeezed my eyes shut and took a tiny nibble.

"OH. MY. GOD" Devouring the slice I stared at the rest of the pizza with a look a hunter would give it's prey.

Laughing slightly Tashigi gestured me forward

Plonking myself down next to Ace and piling the 'Pizza' on my plate I simply sat in a blissful state finally realising this is what Erza must feel everytime she eats her beloved strawberry cake.

"I need to get this back home somehow" I mumbled as I grabbed another slice, next to me I felt Ace stiffen

"Ace?" I turned to see him... and a sword right at his neck.

"Fire-fist Ace" The man's voice was low and all around us I could hear every single marine had come to a halt and everything was silent.

"Fufufufufu, look what waltzed in and is the only thing noticable ," A man covered in a pink fluffy coat that even as in a woman's standards looked utterly ridiculous.

Suddenly the target of the man with the funny goutee was me.

"Who are you?" His eyes narrowed as I did not move as he placed the large sword at the place of my heart where a small cut appeared and a single drop of blood bloomed.

"Stop! Mihawk!" Ace was struggling against some marines who had managed to wrestle some of the 'sea stone' things on him.

The stupid looking man in the feathery pink coat continued to laugh in his absurd way.

"You are not scared." The man's voice was still low but seemed very calculating in it's own way.

"No." My voice was calm, and to my surprise and probably to many others I did not have a single trace of fear right now. It was like the god-like food had shot me with a dose of adreneline or more like an insane juice since this man definitely seemed very dangerous.

I remembered how Tashigi had explained to me about the Shichibukai and how strong they were. Her only piece of advice was

"If you ever face a Shichibukai, run, never fight them."

The "Mihawk" guy glared at me and he pushed the sword in slightly deeper a small trickle of blood ran down my chest staining my dress slightly.

"No! Lu! Please, Smoker!" Tashigi was crying and beating her fists against Smoker's chest who was holding her at bay and even in my situation I felt glad to know at least Tashigi had not betrayed me or Ace.

But Smoker on the other hand was, I gritted my teeth as he knocked Tashigi out with some smoke and carried her away, he had betrayed us and all this time I had believed that we had gotten closer, maybe even to the degree we could've called each other friends. But now, I thought bitterly, I knew it was all an act.

The man was seriously pissing me off me now grinding the tip of the sword into my shoulder where he had moved it.

He probably thought I was weak and now I didn't try to keep my feelings of resent and anger back because there was no point.

I wasn't stupid either. I remembered how I had brought out Gemini hours before this stupid goddamn trap to get stronger, which wasn't a difficult thing at all in this world where all the magic in the air seemed to come in mounds.

This action had triggered a memory of Erza and I in some hot springs after a job where, for some fun, I decided to summon Gemini and turn him into Jellal.

That day I had nearly died, as, after fainting for a second Erza had chased me around where I learnt how to dodge and parry a sword 2 times as big as me.

So right now I was utterly unconcerned about my well being as I swiftly ducked and made him taste the true force of my infamous 'lucy kick'. He was sent flying, it seemed like the magic was causing for my muscles to get much stronger. A LOT.

A man chuckled and I turned and glared at him. With a large cigar in his mouth, (why did so many people here smoke so much?!), and a mean looking scar.

I stopped my thinking right after a knife came flying out of no-where and cut the tip of my ear very slightly.

Turning I jumped and grabbed a pole hanging from the ceiling. The man's power was DEFINITELY not to be underestimated as I sucker punched him and only then realised that his sword had done that without even touching it.

Erza had a big competitor for the spot for the best swordsman right now.

He hacked up a hefty amount of blood before grabbing my wrist and judo flipping me.

Coughing hard I used the wall to support me up and wiped my mouth where a trickle of blood ran. Both places where he had put his stupid sword on me hurt like hell and it did not help that he had just banged it up pretty bad.

I calculated what I had to do as he also breathed heavily, both of us circling each other like wolves.

His sword had been destroyed after I had kicked him, it seemed that it wasn't his infamous sword that Tashigi had talked about nonstop for a day which nearly made me punch her.

This was the time to get dirty.

Bending down and feeling my ribs objecting to it angrily by throbbing painfully, I knew it was most probable that I had a broken rib or two.

Grabbing a chipped wine glass that most suprisingly had survived the fight mostly unharmed, I drunk the remaining drops and dropped the glass.

The shattering of glass was like a shotgun starting a race as Dracule Mihawk swung at me with a large fist.

Spitting the wine in his face I gave a solid strike at his chin as he tried to get the wine out of his eyes. He punched blindly and managed to hit my shoulder, a burst of pain made me step back for a second, gripping my shoulder before lunging at him and throat punching him which he blocked and counter attacked, grabbing my head and head-butted it against mine.

Stars exploded in front of my eyes and I knew I had to retreat but it seemed like I was cornered so grabbing his head I brought my knee up right into his face while letting go of his head.

Mihawk crashed into the marines that were still holding down Ace. Panting I shook off the darkness that was beckoning me in and stumbled over to Ace.

I grabbed Ace by the ear and just for a good measure a pizza I raced out the nearest exit, A wall.

Ramming through it and making sure that my pizza wasn't hurt (unfortunately Ace seemed to have accidently been hit by a falling brick)

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow" He yelled as I dashed along

Running into a side street I let go and peered out behind a wall as Ace held his throbbing ear.

"Lu-"

"Shhh!"

A complete crowd of marines was racing towards us, with a split second of understanding I grabbed Ace's Sea stone cuffs before realising that we were trapped.

A wall was standing tall and strong behind us and it was made of... " _Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!_ " Immediantely the brilliant flash of golden light and before she could even state her wished of 'punishment' I quickly rushed out

"Oh, Virgo, Please, please, please can you dig under this hole?" I pleaded

Virgo tried but hit her head before getting up and spoke again in her usual monotone voice "I am sorry princess, I cannot. Punishment?"

I hurriedly rejected her offer and thanked her, my suspiscions had been confirmed

"Ace" I hissed

"Hm?"

"What the hell is this wall made of and why?"

"Dunno what it is but it's a common material so they just use it to construct things, why?"

My body was suddenly jerked back into a house my mind screaming with annoyance, they used the things that weakened all the mages of earthland for construction?!

Someone had pushed something on my wound and held me and by the sounds of it Ace also, down as we heard the sounds of the marines come and go.

Lights flickered on and my eyes adjusted to the lighting as the weight disappeared.

Suddenly I was hauled up and slammed against a table, coughing up blood I looked into the most green eyes I had ever seen.

BANG! The man was blown off his feet as Ace punched him in the face.

He wiped his face and gave me his hand to pull me up while still giving suspiscious looks at the man picking himself off the floor evidently torn whether to say thank you for saving our skins or attacking me.

After what looked like a complicated conflict inside his mind Ace grabbed the man punched him then thanked him.

I visibly sweat dropped then as they started to fight not holding back before I got tired of it, they were just like Gray and Natsu and as much as I missed them it was so annoyingly frustrating!

But without warning my knees cave and my body stopped responding and before darkness swallowed me I saw Ace and the mysterious man dive for me.

* * *

Ace's P.O.V

I grabbed her and pulled her away from the man who had also attempted to grab her.

"You're dead." I hissed as I place Lucy on a nearby and extremely lumpy couch that looked a hurricane had hit it.

"She has a tracking bug in her shoulder wound, it's not activated yet but it will soon." His eyes were narrowed as his voice spoke in evident anger of my punches but I didn't regret it and I told him that.

He punched me and came for another one which I blocked.

Lucy's hacking fits brought us out of our anger at each other and I clenched my fists and turned to prevent myself to hit the guy.

The "guy" had already picked her up again and placed her on the table pulling out some medical tools.

"Hey!" I grabbed his hand "what the hell are you doing?"

Pulling his hand away from mine he snappishly said he was taking her tracking device out of the wound.

I calmed down for a bit and sat down on the couch and I could only watch and wait...and worry.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I was once again in this weird world of darkness and conscious, if you called this being conscious.

I talked this over with Tashigi while we had been shopping. About these visions or memories? About Acnologia, and him being a childhood friend. About well, everything.

Once again the surroundings around me changed becoming brighter, and so very beautiful.

I was once again in a forest, beams of brilliant light filtering through and illuminating the leaf strewn all over the floor of the forest.

*"Achi!" The voice of a younger me disturbed a little squirrel I had noticed and was watching. Startled it had lost it's hold of the branch and fell, but before it hit the ground it was caught by... the younger Acnologia I didn't remember.

"Aah, Luccyyy!" He whined "Don't scare the animals!"

The me from then giggled and raced out behind some tall trees to Acnologia.

The other me looked aroung 14 and Acnologia 17, I simply stared as little me bent down and petted the squirrel's head, it stiffened then relaxed sniffing 'her' hand and sniffing it with it's tiny nose. It ran up little me's arm and settled on my shoulder.

Laughing the younger Acnologia said "He likes you! Luce! Lu?"

Lucy had tripped over a clump of what looked like bushes.

Scrambling up she rushed over and what she uncovered made my heart stop. Natsu. Natsu the baby was crying loudly and I could feel my breathing consticted by the air closing around me. Why was Natsu here?

Before my answers could be well, answered 2 figures ran from between some trees a boy and a girl. Mavis and Zeref and I simply stared even harder, what was happening here?!

Black air surrounded Zeref as he yelled "let my brother go!".

Shaking, Little me hiccuped in fright,

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop!" She curled up in a ball as Natsu cried in Acnologia's arms.

"Lucy!" he roughly pushed Natsu into Mavis's chest and picked her up, glaring at Mavis and Zeref. Mavis shivered and the squirrel I had nearly forgotten about squealed and snuffled into Lucy's hair.

Little me was evidently hyperventilating, breathing in short and fast, before Mavis spoke in a quivering voice "I can help..." Her voice trailed off as Zeref gave her a warning look, "They stole Natsu." He said through gritted teeth

"We were helping him. you ass!" roared Acnologia as he tried to prop little me who was shaking.

Before Zeref could even retort Mavis ran forward and placed her hands on Lucy's head and closed her eyes evidently trying to concentrate. Zeref and Acnologia silenced themselves but still gave each other looks of pure hatred at each other.

It seemed to work because a few seconds later she had opened her eyes and little me calmed down, taking in deep breaths and finally opened her eyes, with the slightest tremor in her step as she stood.

She looked down at her grubby feet which were bare, and only then did I realise that she was wearing a simple plain, humble white dress.

"Thank you," She said in a voice that was barely audible.

"That's fine!" It seemed that Mavis was now much more confident and gave a large smile to little lucy who gave a shaky one back.

"Boys shouldn't fight, should they? They're so stupid! Let's go and have some fun!" Little me giggled and took the hand Mavis had extended and they skipped off to study a pretty blue bird with the squirrel squeaking and eating a nut on little me's shoulder.

I was left there to study Zeref and Acnologia and the baby Natsu.

"Man. Woman and their standards." Acnologia sighed and plonked himself down on a log.

"Tell me about it." Sighed Zeref they looked surprised for a second before grinning at each other with devilish smiles and I knew something bad was coming for little me and Mavis.

"What say we ditch Natsu in me and Lu's home and prank those girls" Acnologia gestured to a cave with a sign "Achi's and Lu's Home!" which I had noticed looked quite comfy.

They smirked and fist bumped before running after the girls and I shivered at the prospect of the 2 devil's pranks.

* * *

SOOOO weird ending but this is the friendship of Zeref, Mavis, Acnologia and Lucy starting! Woohoo...!...?

Hi I'm so sorry about this late update, life is hard, don't blame me blame it and also I've had a ton of homework so I apologise!

Also Acnologia's name is pronounced "Ac-i" Not "Ace-i" This is just a heads up for anybody who read it wrong!

And actually I also have a question for any readers! So please answer!

Read the question, come up with an answer. This is not a trick question. It is as it reads.

A woman, while at the funeral of her own mother, met a man who she did not know. She thought he was 'amazing'. She believed him to be her dream partner so much, that she fell in love with him right there, but never asked for his number and could not find him.

A few days later she killed her sister.

Question: What was her motive for killing her sister?

[Give this some thought before you answer.]

(Hopefully you get it wrong! If you get it right well, I did so...)

Lots of Love! XOX The writer of this weird story :)


	9. Chapter 9: Who?

Lucy's P.O.V

I awoke gasping and panting to find my shoulder screaming in pain and two unconscious boys asleep on the floor. Wincing as I stood up gingerly I attempted to get to a rusty and rather dodgy looking sink before my trembling legs gave way. I crashed to the floor unfortunately landing on my wounded shoulder in the process.

Gasping I tried to stop the tears that immediately sprung to my eyes and tried desperately to not cry out in pain. However, the thump seemed to have alerted the two men and both bolted up, well, not really Ace looked like he really wanted to go back to sleep again.

The other one was alert and fully awake though and he hurried over and pulled me to my feet. Standing on very unsteady and shaky knees was NOT a good idea and I proceeded to nearly fall again before, yawning, Ace picked my up and place me on the couch.

Blushing hard I yelled "Ace?! What the-" I suddenly noticed the other guy had gone and Ace had just collapsed on the floor evidently asleep. "Useless" I grumbled, picking myself up once again I persevered taking small baby steps and made sure to step on Ace who still looked like he was dead with a satisfied smirk.

Suddenly a slight gust of wind swooshed in and my eyes widened as the suspicious guy appeared carrying some food. He also with a lot of smugness 'accidently' kicked a still dead Ace in the face and pulled the table over to me and then a rusty chair.

Narrowing my eyes in suspicion I stood stock still. After a minute of silence he shrugged and sat down and pulled out some milk, bread and some cheese and my stomach growled in want. Turning beet red I sat down on the couch and, turning my head slightly away from his, picked up the bread and slowly starting to munch.

Ace finally awoke, yelling "food!" I glared at him and I started to shovel down the foo into my throat. Ace grabbed some bread off the guy and sat down and starting munching on it, evidently satisfied. Soon they started to bicker and my head pounded at the noise. "Shut UP!" I yelled before bonking them on the head.

"So," I stared at the guy rubbing his head, "Who are you?" I fingered my keys absentmindedly as the guy answered "I'm Brendan, you must be the 'Witch Lucy'. I snapped "What the hell do you mean by th-" He stopped me with shoving a piece of paper in my face. I hesitated and then took the piece of paper, and stared down at my bikini clad body playing with the dolphins. Underneath was captioned, "WITCH LUCY, WANTED" I shrieked before I could read the rest, I, Lucy Heartfilia was wanted? "Oh no, no, no, no ,no NO!"

Ace, who had grabbed the paper and was reading it grinned, "Luce! Your bounty is more than mine!" Ace was laughing as I clenched the paper in horror. "How, what, NO!" I felt faint, this was HORRIBLE. "Hey," Brandan was smiling in a comforting way, "It's not that bad, and you're only" His eyes popped at the numbers "On your first try?! Wo- I mean" I was staring down at him with a look that made him cower "It's not that much..."

Ace fist bumped him and I could only stare, with my eye twitching as they started laughing as if they were old buddies. 1 minute ago they had been fighting and next minute... I could only edge away from their budding bromance. And men said women were hard to understand.

I cleared my throat and they finally stopped as I gave them an expression that clearly could be read as "What the hell?" An awkward silence ensued before Ace finally spoke "Thanks mate, you know, for saving our skins." Brandan laughed "No problem! My wife Claire would've killed me if I didn't help people who were evidently innocent though..." He stared at me "You did, kinda... defeat a shichibukai..."

"You're married? What does she look like?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I knew it and I clapped my hands to them and mumbled in a muffled voice behind my hands "Sowwy" He snorted "Yeah, she's beautiful" Out of his pocket he extracted a pocket watch and in the inside was a small picture of his wife. Her large eyes were charcoal black with a light in it that promised kindess and a little mischief. "Pretty" I smiled to show what I had said was just genuine and not for the sake of it.

He smiled back when something hit me "How did you know we were innocent?" Brandan gave me a smug grin before opening his hand and created a ting tornado, right in the middle of his palm. "my power is wind, in some other countries and lands wind is a pure thing, one that can never tell a lie. I was going somewhere when there was an accident, I landed in a forest with minimal injuries but the other survivor had a wound in her leg. I ate a fruit to help her even though I had promised to my culture to never do it since we though devil fruits were... well... exactly what its name suggests, we thought it came from the devil. The fruit was of an ancient place and this power is really powerful!" Brendan puffed out his chest in pride before deflating and continuing.

"I healed her... she survived and I fell in love." He laughed "it took 3 confessions, 2 years of dating and 3 marriage proposals before she finally said yes after we escaped the island. I love her, she's the light in my bleak world," He snorted and I took his hand "That's beautiful," I murmured

He shrugged ruffled his hair "My family disowned me when I told them the truth, but I don't care, I have her."

He smiled so reminisently that I left him there for a while to talk to Ace

"Luce." Ace looked serious as he stared at me "Can we trust this guy? I mean we've only JUST met him and we-" his sentence was cut off as I interrupted him "We can, no! no buts, he's a nice guy Ace. I saw it." He stared at me for a few seconds longer, analyzing me with his eyes before he sighed, "Fine, let's get up know, he seems to be coming out of the trance I put him in." I stared at him, "What do you mean? TRANCE. What's that?"

"Oh right!" I rolled my eyes as the usual Ace popped out from his unnerving serious one "I sent smoke into his brain which creates a type of imaginary illusion keeping them immobolized giving me time to-" "Stop." I put up my hand in his face "I don't want to know your loving ways of seduction." As he spluttered I turned back to Brandan who didn't seem to have noticed a thing as he came out of the trance.

"Well," he smiled cheerfully "Let's start packing to catch that ship!" My eyes bulged as Ace yawned and mumbled sleepily "Do we HAVE to, I'm still tired!" I snapped, "What do you mean SHIP."

Brandan simply smiled knowingly and tapped his nose "That's for me to know and you to-" "KNOW. RIGHT. NOW."

I spoke in a thunderous voice as I stared down on him with a death glare which made him tremble "A boat to Dressrosa, we're going to be seeing little princess Rebecca and her mother and her father the king of Dressrosa, Kyros and Scarlet" I sighed and kneaded my forehead "Alright," I grumbled "Hurry up, let's go."

"But later I need to tell you something Ace, even you Brendan, you can help" They glanced at me then at each other and both shrugged and walked off.

* * *

~Later

The ship was sailing peacefully with the moon light shining on the calm water as I stared out of a window. The other two were gone, most likely pigging out at the buffet. I had finished quickly after seeing an upcoming fight nearing as the last two snatched at a cake. I followed the people scurring out and returned to my cabin.

I hated this and yet... I loved it. The adventure. The new friends. The new fights. In this world I felt FREE. It was so exhilarating and somehow even the new memories I was recieving seemed to be so... new to me. And this was exactly what I had been missing for a long time. Staying in Fairy tail and them abandoning me, everything seemed so fake. The fights, the strangers and the fire of adventure had been snuffed out.

Here? It blazed like it would never stop. But I still felt sad, sad of the betrayal and a sadness I did not know about engulfed me completely when I entered the dream like states that seemed to be my memories.

Footsteps walked to my door and I tensed slightly but narrowed my eyes as Brandan and Ace, evidently drunk, waltzed in, laughing loudly until they saw me. I could feel the anger pour around me as I stared at them as they gulped at my threatening aura.

They sobered up after I threw them out of the tiny window that had 'accidentally' been smashed by me as I stuffed them out onto the deck and Brendan transported himself into my cabin, sporting an expression I could've thought to be as one that appeared at a funeral. I guessed it was for the best that Brandan came first because I needed to talk to him as I watched Ace clamber up and start to run up the stairs back to my cabin.

"I need to discuss something serious with you." I stated. To my great annoyance he rolled his eyes and yawned "EVIDENTLY. Now hurry up I wanna know what dreams or memories you need to discuss about"

I goggled at him in utter disbelief. "H-how? When did you know?"

He gave me a wicked grin, and waggled his finger in front of my face "You'd be surprised with the things my devil fruit powers could do. Now spill it."

I gave him a look before explaining the one thing I couldn't tell Ace since I KNEW he would be really careless and run off somewhere. So I told the guy I could somehow trust even if we had just met a day ago. And so, I explained everything.

* * *

Dear All: I'm a fu***** ass. Sorry. It's short but I haven't updated in a while and this is all I could come up with.

I want to say I didn't mean to be late but in truth I was just bored. And have any of you read the latest chapters of Fairy Tail? I feel angry because SPOILER ALERT PAST THIS POINT! Erza's mother was the mother of all dragonslayers which though I wasn't heading in that direction it is the tiniest bit of what is in this terrible story I have.

I thank you for the readers and the reviewers and especially AnimeLoverMangaFreak for being amazing and staying with me. Also anyone like Percy Jackson fanfiction? MPerry is an awesome writer! ^_^ So please check it out and if you don't like it please don't send her hate send it to me (though I doubt you'll hate it!). Thank You!

P.S Please also don't judge me too quickly and think I'm the type who finds a story and yells at a the person who wrote/drew it took my idea. It realise my ideas are simply fictional and I think Hiro Mashima did a great portrayal in well...EVERYTHING! I'm just trying to say I'm NOT trying to say he stole my idea. We just had a similar plot and he did amazingly in portraying it.

So thank you, sorry, and good bye.

From: (The) Author


End file.
